Bedrock Edition Version History
Bedrock Edition has been in development since August 16, 2011 and was called Pocket Edition at the time. It was in Alpha until November 18, 2016 when the game was fully released. When Bedrock Edition 1.2.0 was released, the edition was dubbed "Bedrock Edition", and the "Pocket Edition" moniker was dropped. Bedrock Edition 1.14 This is a major update that released on December 10, 2019. It added features from the Buzzy Bees update, such as bees, honey and bee nests. 1.13 This was a major update for Bedrock Edition that released on October 29, 2019 for all platforms except for Switch, and Switch on October 30, 2019. It added multiple features missing from previous updates, such as foxes, brown mooshrooms, Structure Block functionality and more. It also added new features such as the character creator, and fixed plenty of bugs. 1.12 This was a major update for Bedrock Edition released on July 9, 2019 for all platforms except Android, and for Android on July 10, 2019. It focuses mostly on map-making features by re-adding the Camera, adding new gamerules, command-related features, and as well as expanding add-on mechanics. 1.11 This was a major update for Bedrock Edition and was released on April 23, 2019. It adds the rest of the features of Village and Pillage that were not added in the past three versions. 1.10 Update for Bedrock Edition that was released on March 19, 2019. It added features of Village and Pillage that weren't added in 1.8.0 or 1.9.0, and some other things such as shields. 1.9 This was a major update for Bedrock Edition, released on February 5, 2019. It added features from the Village and Pillage update that weren't added in 1.8.0. 1.8 This was a major update for Bedrock Edition, released on December 11, 2018. It added some of the features from the Village and Pillage update, including pandas, bamboo, scaffolding, crossbows, and cats as a separate mob from ocelots. Click to see more info. 1.7 This was a major update to Bedrock Edition, released on October 15/16, 2018. 1.7.0 features the least amount of content in any major update, adding just the /scoreboard command, the ability to eat food in creative mode and peaceful difficulty, The Hive multiplayer server, and highlights for player names in the chat, and also fixed bugs. Click to see more info. 1.6 1.6.0 is a major update to Bedrock Edition that was released on August 28, 2018. It added the rest of the Update Aquatic features that are not yet added within the first two phases such as barriers, phantoms, and the Slow Falling status effect, as well as many changes and dozens of bug fixes. 1.5 1.5.0, known as Phase Two of the Update Aquatic, is a major update to Bedrock Edition that was released on July 10, 2018. It added the rest of the Update Aquatic features not included within the first release of the update (1.4.0), such as turtles, conduits, bubble columns, and more along with numerous changes and fixes. 1.4 1.4.0, known as Phase One of the Update Aquatic, is a major update to Bedrock Edition that was released on May 16, 2018. It added many new features focused primarily around ocean-related content, such as dolphins, shipwrecks, fish, tridents, buried treasure, drowned, and many other changes and fixes. Improvements to the technical aspect of the game were also added in this update, as well as an option to toggle various features from Education Edition into worlds. 1.2 1.2.0, the first release of the Better Together Update, is a major update to Pocket Edition that renamed it to simply Minecraft, added support for the Xbox One, introduced cross-platform gameplay, and leaped the game much closer to feature parity with the Java Edition, adding features such as new world options, armor stands, parrots, firework rockets, and more. It was released on September 20, 2017, although the full rollout took a few days due to a large number of distribution channels and target devices involved. Support for the Nintendo Switch was also added to the game, however, it was not deployed to that platform initially due to problems with cross-device connectivity and upgrading of old worlds. The target date for Switch deployment was postponed until June 21, 2018. Pocket Edition 1.1 1.1.0, the first release of the Discovery Update, is a major update to Minecraft: Pocket Edition that was released on June 1, 2017. It added many new features primarily focused on exploration (similar to Java Edition 1.11), such as woodland mansions, adventure mode and explorer maps, and some features revolving around the color palette of the game (similar to Java Edition 1.12) such as concrete and glazed terracotta. Other new features included new mobs, such as llama and vexes, the Marketplace, and a partially-implemented off-hand slot. 1.0 1.0.0, the first release of the Ender Update, is a major update to Minecraft: Pocket Edition that was released on December 19, 2016. Major additions included the End, new achievements, in-game music, increased world height, and new mobs including the Ender dragon, shulkers, and polar bears. 1.0.5 Released March 28, 2017 1.0.5 is an update to Pocket Edition that was released on March 28, 2017. While it wasn’t the last update to 1.0, it was the last one before the alpha builds of 1.1 started. 1.0.4 Released March 9, 2017 1.0.4 is an update to Pocket Edition that added villager trading, and a new skin pack. 1.0.3 Android - February 8, 2017 iOS, FireOS, Gear VR, Apple TV, Fire TV - February 9, 2017 Windows 10 - February 10, 2017 Windows 10 mobile - February 22, 2017 1.0.2 iOS, Android, FireOS, Windows 10, Fire TV - January 19, 2017 Gear VR, Apple TV - January 25, 2017 1.0.1 iOS - January 6, 2017 1.0.0 (Ender Update) Released December 19, 2016 Pocket Edition Alpha 0.16 Alpha 0.16.0, the first release of the Boss Update, was a major update to Minecraft: Pocket Edition that was released on October 21 and 25, 2016. It added many new features, such as commands, beacons, lingering potions, ocean monuments and guardians, as well as the Wither and elder guardian. 0.15 0.14 0.13 0.12 0.11 0.10 0.9 0.8 0.7 0.7.2 Released July 4, 2013 ;Additions * Player name tags for multiplayer * Player List * Pressing "Edit" on the world selection screen now shows world seeds. ;Changes * Chat has Unicode support, making it easier to use * Slight GUI change * Sleeping now takes a shorter time * The multiplayer servers now show up at the top of the play menu, rather than the bottom. * Added new sound for Zombie Pigman. * Added symbols in Minecraft font to use in chat. ;Fixes * Fixed 24 bugs 0.7.1 Released June 7, 2013 * 24 bugs fixed 0.7.0 Released June 5, 2013 ;Additions * Pocket Realms (alpha) ** World creation enabled from June 10 onwards ** Not available for iOS * In-game chat * Fire * Buckets of Water, Lava, and Milk * Spawn Eggs for Chickens, Sheep, Pigs, and Cows * Eggs * Cakes ;Changes * Connecting players inventory is now saved on server. * The size of the circle that appears when destroying blocks is adjustable along with the adjusting the D-pad size. * Revamped menus * Lava texture is now animated ;Fixes * Fixed 10 bugs 0.6 0.6.1 Android, FireOS - January 31, 2013 iOS - February 2, 2013 *Fixed 19 bugs 0.6.0 Released January 30, 2013 ;Additions * The Sky and Clouds * Improved D-pad, with a more square design and a "wing" icon when in flight mode * Signs, Netherrack, Nether Bricks, Block of Quartz, Chiseled Quartz Block (Creative only), Pillar Quartz Block (Creative only), Cracked Stone Bricks (Creative only), Mossy Stone Bricks (Creative only), Stonecutter, Chiseled Sandstone, Smooth Sandstone, Stairs (Nether Brick, Sandstone, Stone Brick, Quartz), Slabs (Sandstone and Stone Bricks), Armor, Nether Brick, Nether Quartz, upside-down and corner stairs * Baby animals * Sand and Gravel are now affected by gravity ;Changes *The fog and sky color now is blue instead of grizzly blue. *When holding a slot in the hot bar, to toss an item out, the frame of the bar turns green as well. *Sheep look different and can be colored with dyes *Cows drop Leather *All Dyes can be crafted *Recipes for crafting slabs give 6 slabs instead of 3. *Nether Reactor spawns Netherrack instead of obsidian. *The Nether Reactor now spawns more items. *Melons can now be crafted with 9 melon slices ;Fixes * Fixxed 19 bugs 0.5 0.5.0 Released November 15, 2012 ;Additions * Melons, Melon Seeds, Paintings, Glowstone, Cobwebs, Signs (cannot be written on), Nether Reactor Core, Nether Reactor, Glowing Obsidian, and Zombie Pigmen added ;Changes * Sleeping now restores health * Health bar is displayed at the top-left of the screen and not above the hotbar anymore * The game is less foggy * The name of a selected item or block is displayed over the hotbar. * Food heals more health * Easier to get out of bed * When jumped on, crops turn back to dirt. * Sugar Cane can now be grown on sand * Mushrooms can now be farmed * New animations for zombies, Skeletons, and Zombie Pigmen ;Fixes * Fixed 40 bugs 0.4 0.4.0 rev 2 iOS - September 14, 2012 ;Changes * Added support for iPhone 5 resolution * Added TNT, Trapdoors, and Stone Bricks to Creative Mode ;Fixes * Fixed 1 bug where explosions didn't destroy the ground 0.4.0 Android, iOS - September 6, 2012 FireOS - September 13, 2012 ;Additions * Peaceful difficulty * Chests (cannot make double chests yet) * TNT (uses old explosion sounds) * Beds to skip night and set your spawn point * Gunpowder * Flint and Steel * Apples, Bread, Mushroom Stew, Raw Beef, Steak, Raw Chicken, Cooked Chicken, Raw Porkchop, and Cooked Porkchop foods * Wheat, Seeds, and Hoe (wheat seeds obtained by using hoe on grass blocks) * New crafting recipes for Wool and Stone Bricks * Cactus Green, Cyan Dye, Lapis Lazuli, Light Blue Dye, Lime Dye, Magenta Dye, Orange Dye, Pink Dye, Purple Dye, Red Dye, and Yellow Dye * Moss Stone, Redstone Ore, White Wool, and Trapdoor added to Creative Mode * Creepers ;Changes * Lengthened the daytime * Limited the total number of a given monster type * When using an item, the player's movement speed is decreased * Snowballs can be thrown now * Zombies drop feathers now * Working on animal spawning ;Fixes * Fixed 15 bugs 0.3 0.3.3 Released August 9, 2012 for Android and iOS ;Additions * Skeletons and Spiders * Bow, Arrow, Bones, Bone Meal, Flint, String, and Feather ;Changes * Item decay time extended to 5 minutes * 6 slot hotbar for all devices * Improved brightness * Falling from certain heights plays a bone breaking sound ;Bug fixes * Fixed 20 bugs 0.3.2 Released July 16, 2012 for Android and iOS ;Additions * Furnaces (every available block and item can now be gathered, crafted, or smelted into. No more unlimited items) * Saplings * Glass Panes * Oak Wood, Brick, and Cobblestone Slabs * Gold Ingots * Gold Ore * Iron Ingots * Diamonds * Diamond Ore * Diamond, gold, and iron pickaxes, shovels, axes, and swords * Fixed 4 bugs 0.3.0 Released April 24, 2012 for Android and iOS ;Gameplay * New sounds * New inventory * Crafting - Minecraft Advanced Touch Technology Interface System (MATTIS) * All items need to be gathered, except shears, bricks & glass ;Mobs * Cows * Chickens ;Blocks and Items * Crafting Table * Iron Ore * Brick Slabs and Stairs * Cobblestone Slabs * Wooden Slabs * Snowball * Sticks * Dandelion Yellow * Bowls * Sugar * Books * Paper * Coal * Tools – Wooden Axe, Wooden Shovel, Wooden Pickaxe, and Wooden SWord * Bookshelves added to Survival Mode *Cameras are now obtainable via inventory editor 0.2 0.2.2 Released March 18, 2012 for Android Several bugs fixed, including one where the game would not open properly on some devices. 0.2.1 alpha 2 Released March 17, 2012 for Android Bug fixes 0.2.1 Released March 14, 2012 for Android and iOS ;Additions * New controller option: Split Touch Controls, suitable for devices with larger screens. * Added Bookshelves in Creative Mode * Sugar Cane is now infinite ;Changes * Pigs now naturally spawn * Flying is changed; ascend/descend by sliding from the center button to the up/down button. * Bigger screens have more hotbar icons * Blocks now have "cracking" animation when destroying them * The circle shown when breaking blocks is sharper 0.2.0 Android - February 11, 2012 iOS - February 17, 2012 ;Gameplay * New gamemodes: Creative (all worlds created before alpha 0.2.0 will be in creative) and Survival ** Crafting not yet available ** Some materials (tools and anything that cannot be naturally acquired) are in infinite stacks, which is indicated by ∞ (infinity) symbols. ** When an item that has not been gathered is selected, the player's fist is shown. ** Added a hitpoints bar (health will slowly regenerate, similar to peaceful difficulty in the Java Edition). ** Added an oxygen bar when underwater ** Added death with options to respawn or go to main menu * Day-night cycle ;Mobs * Sheep * Zombie (only spawns at nighttime) * Pig (doesn't spawn naturally) ;Blocks and Items * Fence and Fence Gate * Wooden Door * Birch and Spruce Wood * Stone shovel, pickaxe, axe, and sword * Shears 0.1 0.1.3 Android - December 3, 2011 iOS - December 14, 2011 ;Changes * Better tablet support * Less oversized ingame UI elements * Performance improvements * Added Cacti to deserts * Added Turn Sensitivity in settings * Improvements in network chunks loading * More sounds 0.1.2 Android - October 13, 2011 First release for iOS on November 17, 2011 * Third person view "Back Only" for all devices * Mirrored controls for left-handed players * In-game sound toggle * Help text if license verification fails 0.1.1 First release for Android on October 7, 2011 ;Additions * Auto-Jump feature * Added touchscreen controls * New UI for touch screen devices 0.1.0 Released August 16, 2011 on Xperia PLAY ;General * Randomized worlds (uses generator prior to Alpha v1.2.0) * Placing and destroying blocks * Ability to invite and play multiplayer on a world (wireless local area network) * Save multiplayer worlds for offline use with the "Copy World" button in the pause menu * A file that is able to run on Android called minecraftpe.apk in the Minecraft Assets folder * Options for high and low spec phones * Touch screen controls and auto jump (officially added in 0.1.1) ;Generation * Trees (Oak, Birch, and Spruce) * Mineral Veins ;Blocks * Obsidian * Ladder * Cyan Flower * Dandelion * Red and Brown Mushrooms * Sugar Cane * Dirt * Wooden and Cobblestone Stairs * Stone Slabs * Sand * Sandstone * Leaves * Glass * Stone * Cobblestone * Wood Planks * Oak Wood * Block of Gold * Block of Iron * Block of Diamond * Bricks * Torches * Snow * 12 of the 16 colors of Wool ;Additions * Blocks in inventory are now 3D * Render distance is short Pre-release ;General * Inventory hotbar had a smaller look and could handle 9 items. * Blocks were 2D in the inventory instead of 3D ;Blocks * Wool (with colors from the Classic builds) * Sandstone * Grass and Dirt * Stone * Glass * Block of Diamond * Cyan Flower (was originally going to be the rose, but was replaced due to hardware issues) Category:Version